


Faal Dovahsen.

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AR, AT - Freeform, F/M, Feral Argonian, M/M, Pastiche, Skyrim - Freeform, Tarzan - Freeform, The Jungle Book - Freeform, chan (16), vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feral Saxhleel who was raised by a dragon is captured in Whiterun. This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/gifts).



> For shadowNova, who loves her 'babby vampires'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this story was inspired by _Tarzan_ and _The Jungle Book_. Of course, that's no guarantee it'll be just as inaccurate!  
>  BTW, part of Constance Michel's dialogue was taken directly from Skyrim, just so you know.

# Chapter One.

In a shack somewhere to the south of Helgen, a few years after the re-appearance of dragons, there lived a young couple. The man and woman, both in their early twenties, seemed to be very happy, but there was some sadness in their lives; they could not have children. Since neither of them would ever betray the other, they had no way of finding out which of them was infertile, and so they decided to adopt a child. Thus it was that they journeyed to Riften far to the east, to the only orphanage in the whole of Skyrim.

✱   ✱   ✱

Some days after setting out on their journey, Crassius Sosia and his wife, Audani, stood on the doorstep of the Honourhall Orphanage as an Imperial woman around their own ages looked at them with a sad smile on her face.

"I can tell that you're very kind people," she began, "but I'm sorry, you should go. The children aren't up for adoption, and it's cruel to get their hopes up. Besides, Grelod hates... visitors."

All of a sudden, however, a small dark being with a tail ran from behind Constance Michel and flung itself at Audani, clutching her leg and murmuring, "Mama."

"My, my, it looks as if little Born-of-Shadow wants to adopt you," Constance chuckled quietly.

"Adopt _us_?" Crassius asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's how it works with the beast races; an orphaned cub or hatchling adopts the person or people they believe to be the most capable of caring for them. Do you want him?"

Audani looked up from the little Saxhleel she was now cradling in her arms and said, "Better an Argonian child than none at all."

"Then take him and go, before Grelod notices his absence."

With that, Constance disappeared back inside the orphanage and closed the door, leaving the Imperial couple to take their new son back home.

✱   ✱   ✱

For several months after the adoption, the small family were the happiest they had ever been, but then something happened to spoil it.

When Born-of-Shadow was a year old by his parents' reckoning, a small group of vampires came upon the shack, and seeing the nestling apparently on his own, decided to present him to the Ancient Vampire in their lair as a particularly succulent meal. Crassius heard Audani's screams as their son was abducted, and after getting the story from her, immediately set out for Shriekwind Bastion some distance to the west. He was somehow able to defeat all the vampires despite his lack of fighting ability and the strength draining spells cast on him, then he found his son and carried him back home.

What neither Crassius nor Audani knew was that the man had reached Shriekwind Bastion too late, and Born-of-Shadow had already been presented to the Ancient Vampire who, in a rare act of 'mercy', decided not to end the Saxhleel's life by draining his small body of blood, but instead infect him with Sanguinare Vampiris. As Audani cradled Born-of-Shadow after his ordeal, neither she nor her husband realised that the most feared disease in Skyrim was already coursing through their child's veins.

The morning after Born-of-Shadow's abduction, Audani noticed that he was rather clingy and weak, so she asked Crassius if he would get some mandrake root for the nestling.

"I can't tell what's wrong with him, you see," she said, "but mandrake root cures nearly everything."

"I should be able to get some at Helgen now it's been rebuilt," Crassius replied. "I'll go straight after breakfast."

While Crassius could not love Born-of-Shadow as his wife did, he still liked the nestling and would do everything necessary to ensure his health, if only to keep Audani happy. Thus it was that he kept his promise, an extremely disappointed look on his face as he returned to the shack.

"What is it, dear? What's wrong?" Audani asked.

"When I went to Helgen, they told me that they'd run out of mandrake, and there's a general shortage, so they can't say when they'll get more. I wasn't able to find any on my way back, either."

"Don't worry, my sweet. I'm sure you'll find some tomorrow."

"I certainly hope so."

However, Crassius remained unable to find any mandrake either the following day or the day after, and then Born-of-Shadow recovered by himself, or so it seemed.


	2. Chapter Two

# Chapter Two.

On seeing her child finally open his eyes, Audani asked him, "How do you feel, Born-of-Shadow?"

"Better, Mama," came the response.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Mama."

With that, Audani poured some of the pottage she had simmering over the fire into a bowl, but after just a few mouthfuls, Born-of-Shadow refused to eat any more. Nothing loath, his mother waited for her husband to return home from his job as a woodsman, then once he had, she told him of her concerns.

"He says that he's hungry and he does try to eat," Audani said, "but then just nibbles at whatever I give him. He's also been listless all day, but whenever I took him outside so I could work in the garden, he shook and became weak again."

"How do you feel, son?" Crassius asked.

"Better, Papa. Just tired."

With that, Born-of-Shadow stuck his thumb into his mouth as his father felt his head.

"He is rather hot, dear," he said to Audani. "He might still have a fever. Why don't you make a potion for him from this, and I'll plant the other one in the garden."

Taking the mandrake root from Crassius, Audani stared at it disbelievingly for several seconds, then flung her arms around her husband, kissing him and exclaiming, "You've found one! You've found one!"

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Crassius laughed. "Go on, grind that up for Born-of-Shadow and see if it helps."

Audani did as had been suggested, and found that although her child was still unable to eat much despite his appetite, he improved greatly. What neither she or Crassius realised, however, was that this was more closely related to the darkening sky than the mandrake consumed by the nestling.

✱   ✱   ✱

Some time during the night, Audani was awoken by a strange suckling sensation on her neck, and thinking that the vampires had somehow returned, nervously opened her eyes only to see that it was her own son who was avidly feasting on her blood. Immediately, the Imperial woman shook her husband awake.

"What is it, dear?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Our little Born-of-Shadow is a vampire, Crassius! What do we do?"

Instantly, Crassius awoke fully and tried to pull his child away from his sanguineous meal, but all his efforts were in vain until Born-of-Shadow had finished and healed the twin wounds in his mother's neck.

"Why did you do that, Born-of-Shadow?" Crassius enquired. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Papa," came the reply. "Me full."

With that, the nestling left the bed and went to play with his toys.

In the early hours of the next morning, Born-of-Shadow fed from his father, but managed to not wake him as he filled his stomach.

✱   ✱   ✱

During breakfast, with Audani casting frightened but concerned glances at her sleeping child, Crassius said, "There are three ways we can deal with Born-of-Shadow's condition; the first is to put a stake through his heart."

Immediately, Audani said, "I'm not committing filicide, and I won't let _you_ do it, either!"

Crassius nodded. "I don't want to kill our son, either, that's why I'm going to see if I can find a cure for his condition." With that, he took his last bite of bread and cheese, kissed Audani and said, "See you in a few days," then left the shack.

✱   ✱   ✱

It was just over a week before Crassius returned to the shack, and as he approached the simple building in the dusk, he was brought up short by the sight of a small figure creeping through the tall grass and throwing itself forward before getting back up with something kicking in its arms. The figure bit into the creature it was holding for several minutes until it stopped its struggles, then got up and trotted into the shack, whereupon Crassius followed it.

✱   ✱   ✱

"Hello, Born-of-Shadow," Audani said as her child came in. "What have you got there?"

"Me got wabbit, Mama," the juvenile vampire said, handing it over.

"Good boy. Now why don't you go and play with your toys while Mama adds this to the pottage? Oh, hello, Crassius! I'm glad you're back. Did you find anything while you were gone?"

Sitting heavily in one of the chairs, Crassius answered, "Yes, but it seems that a filled dark soul gem is required as part of the cure. We'd have to save for years to buy a dark soul gem, then I would have to fill it with a human soul. I'm not so sure it's really worth it when our little Born-of-Shadow seems to be happy as he is."

Audani sighed, but then said, "Perhaps you're right. It hasn't been too bad since he taught himself how to hunt, after all."

After this, the family sat down to eat supper together, then the adults retired to bed.

Later that night, Crassius was awoken by Born-of-Shadow feeding from him, but he only rubbed the nestling's back soothingly until he had finished, then dropped back off to sleep.

The next major incident in Born-of-Shadow's life would occur when he was twenty months old.


	3. Chapter Three

# Chapter Three.

On Ancient's Ascent to the southwest of the Sosias' shack, a dragon grieved as she took in the sight of her shattered nest, parts of underdeveloped foetuses strewn amongst pieces of eggshell. Then, without further ado, she took off into the sky. Those prey had killed her young, and she would have her revenge.

✱   ✱   ✱

When he first saw the dragon flying from the mountain beyond Greywater Grotto, Crassius Sosia thought nothing of such a common occurrence. The authorities would deal with the creature as they thought best once he had taken his message to the Jarl in Falkreath. Just then, however, the dragon began circling lower and lower, and Crassius ran into the shack.

"Audani, make sure Born-of-Shadow's safe, then get me my sword!" he exclaimed as he began to pull on the nearly new armour he never thought he would have to use again. There were not many scratches on it from when he had last worn it during the rescue of his son.

Audani only just had time to open the root cellar then shut Born-of-Shadow inside with a blanket and his favourite doll when the dragon landed outside and immolated the shack and its adult occupants with its fire breath. The creature then settled down to watch the shack burn to its foundations.

✱   ✱   ✱

Once the loud crackling noise had finally ceased, Born-of-Shadow used his blanket to push open the broiling trapdoor above him, then climbed out of the stultifyingly hot air of the root cellar. Tightly clutching his doll, he walked forward to look for his parents, then stopped when he saw the dragon sitting in front of the burnt out shack.

✱   ✱   ✱

When she first saw the small creature emerging from below the burnt floor of the shack, the dragon began to draw breath to burn it and ensure the completion of her revenge. She then stopped, however, when she not only saw that it had scales and a tail like her, but also smelt that it was a predator rather than prey.

With that, the dragon began to lick the creature to make it smell of her and to welcome it as her youngling, replacing her lost clutch.

✱   ✱   ✱

When the dragon first began licking him, Born-of-Shadow tried to get away, thinking that it was going to eat him. As the licking continued without the enormous creature's jaws opening, however, he settled down to enjoy the soothing motion, soon giving a squawk of surprise as the dragon picked him up in its mouth and placed him on its back before taking off for the nearest high mountain.

Once at Ancient's Ascent, Born-of-Shadow assessed the dragon carefully as it rebuilt its nest. While it was very different from himself and the people he had called mama and papa more out of a sense of duty than anything else, it didn't smell like food as they did. Yes, this dragon would make a very suitable mama.

Thus began Born-of-Shadow's strange life as an adoptive dragonspawn, a nonetheless happy one that continued for many years until a certain Dunmer scaled Ancient's Ascent as part of his quest to defeat Alduin, the World Eater.

✱   ✱   ✱

As Fadril Arano walked away from the Drunken Huntsman, his favourite inn in which to get quietly pissed, he was surprised by a completely naked dark Argonian around his own height, who swept his feet out from under him with their tail, then flung themself at him and began to strangle him, making a series of sneezing noises as they did so. Luckily for Fadril, the Whiterun Guardsmen on patrol had heard the commotion this caused, and they quickly arrived to take the clearly mad beastman into custody.

✱   ✱   ✱

Two days after his capture by the metal-shelled prey, Maldovah was surprised when a prey that looked somewhat like him entered the place where his stone-walled cage was and sat on the stool in front of the bars.

 **"Hello, egg brother,"** the prey said in Jel. **"My name's Wujeeta, and I've been asked to speak with you since you don't seem to understand Cyrodilic. Is this any better?"**

Unable to understand Wujeeta and extremely hungry from two days of starvation, the feral Saxhleel simply ignored her.

**"Why don't you talk to me, egg brother? Have I offended you in some way?"**

By now having thoroughly lost patience with prey that refused to use a language he understood, Maldovah snarled, "Zu'u los bahlokus. Ofan zey sos."

Wujeeta was somewhat amazed by the prisoner's use of Dovahzul, yet gave no outward sign of perturbation as she calmly stood up and left Dragonsreach Dungeon in search of the one other person in Whiterun who might understand the language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: "Zu'u los bahlokus. Ofan zey sos," means "I am hungry. Give me blood."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicised sentences denote the fact that Dovahzul is the language being spoken.

# Chapter Four.

When he saw a familiar prey walking towards his cell, Maldovah threw himself at the bars, shouting, _"You will pay for the life you have taken, dragon killer!"_

With that, he opened his mouth, and much to Fadril Arano's surprise, belched fire at his adversary.

Rather nonplussed by this, but making every effort not to show it, the Dunmer dodged out of the way of the flames, then pulled the stool further away from the cell before sitting on it.

Taking something out of his pocket, Fadril showed it to the angry Saxhleel, who demanded, _"Where did you get that?"_

_"You dropped it when you attacked me,"_ Fadril answered. Then he asked, _"What is it?"_

_"Give it back, dragon killer!"_

The Dovahkiin warily approached the cell and handed over the object, which looked like a small ninepin with patches of faded paint, then when he was once again at a safe distance, he repeated his question.

_"It is my setkiirjor."_

_"What would someone of your age be doing with a poppet?"_

_"I have always had it since I can remember."_

Fadril then asked, _"Why did you attack me?"_

 _"You killed my mother,"_ Maldovah replied in a resentful tone. _"I seek my vengeance."_

_"Was your mother a bandit?"_

_"No."_

_"Then who was she that I would kill her?"_

_"She was Saalummonah."_

Fadril's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _"You are Argonian, not dragonkind."_

 _"I am a dragon as surely as you are a dragon killer."_ Flames again erupted from Maldovah's mouth.

 _"Well, anyway,"_ Fadril said, _"I killed Saalummonah only because she attacked me for no reason."_

 _"She was defending her nest! She was defending_ me _!"_ Maldovah was, at this time, standing at the bars of his cell as he let out a burst of flame, singeing some of Fadril's hair and causing the Dunmer to move the stool as far back as he could before sitting on it again.

_"Do you deny that she burned a shack with the inhabitants still inside it?"_

_"They deserved it, filthy egg smashers!_ "

_"They were simple smallholders."_

_"They destroyed my mother's last clutch, I was the only survivor!"_

Disregarding this last, Fadril said, _"I've been told to ask you if there's anything you need."_ He had not been told any such thing, but thought that the answer might provide him with a clue as to the prisoner's true identity.

 _"I am hungry. Give me blood,"_ Maldovah commanded for the second time.

Suddenly, the Dovahkiin had an idea of who the feral Argonian really was, so he said, _"I've asked all I want to for now, but I'll come back again."_

 _"Then I will have vengeance for the death of my mother,"_ was the only reply.

✱   ✱   ✱

As he was leaving Dragonsreach Dungeon, Fadril stopped to speak to Commander Caius.

"The Argonian believes he's a dragon and speaks Dovahzul fluently. Not only that, but he can somehow breathe fire. That's why I'm going to ask one of the Greybeards to come to Whiterun to act as an interpreter for him, and I want you to get plenty of furs and other materials with which he can make a nest, give him meat instead of gruel as he can no longer eat anything else, and when somebody wants to visit him, they are to be allowed straight in, no questions asked."

"It will be done, my Thane," Caius said respectfully.

"Oh!" the Dunmer exclaimed as a sudden thought struck him. "Make sure to treat him as gently as possible. He's already attacked me over the death of the dragon he believes was his mother, so the last thing we need is for some fool to give him an excuse to attack anyone else."

"Yes, my Thane. Do you still wish to have the Argonian held to account for his assault against you?"

Rubbing the bruises that discoloured the already dark skin of his neck, Fadril answered, "No. Since he thinks like a dragon, it's unlikely that he recognises what he did as a crime. However, don't let him out of his cell unless I order it in person."

"By your will, my Thane."

After this, the Dovahkiin left Dragonsreach Dungeon for Breezehome, where he spoke to Lydia, his housecarl.

"Lydia, I'm going to Falkreath for a few days," Fadril said as he began packing for his journey. "I need you to go to Dragonsreach Dungeon and feed the Argonian who attacked me."

"Why can't the guards feed him, my Thane?"

"The guards don't know _how_ to feed him. He's a vampire and hasn't fed for two or three days. So you'll need to get those you trust to help you out, as well. There shouldn't be any problems since I've ordered that the guards are to let visitors in without questioning them."

Lydia nodded. "By your will, my Thane." With that, she turned and left the house.

Once the Dovahkiin had finished his packing, he left Whiterun and stood outside, then used the Thu'um to shout to the southeast, "Mudozaan, Zu'u praag gein do hi wah meyz wah Ahrolsedovah!"

Once he had done this, Fadril set off on his journey to the south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: "Mudozaan, Zu'u praag gein do hi wah meyz wah Ahrolsedovah!" means "Greybeards, I need one of you to come to Whiterun!"


	5. Chapter Five

# Chapter Five.

About fifteen minutes after Fadril Arano had left Dragonsreach Dungeon, Maldovah again heard the clanking of a metal shell and readied himself for another confrontation. He was then surprised when, instead of the Dunmer prey he was expecting, a Nord prey came into view. Because she smelt of the dragon killer's nest, however, he kept his guard up.

"Hello," the prey said. "My name's Lydia. What's yours?"

Not understanding these words, Maldovah gave a dissatisfied rumble in his throat and clutched his doll tightly in case the woman had come to take it away.

Not wanting the guard who had followed her to the cells to see what was going to happen next, Lydia told her, "We require privacy."

Her suspicions aroused, the other woman protested.

"Leave, now," Lydia reiterated. Then, using a privilege she had hoped she would never need, she added, "By order of the Thane."

The guard nodded. "I understand, ma'am," she said, then returned to the other room.

Now that it was just her and the prisoner in the room, Lydia pointed at herself a couple of times, saying her name as she did so. Then she pointed to the Saxhleel, and accurately guessing what she was asking, he replied, "Maldovah."

With this now out of the way, Lydia removed her breastplate and pulled down her collar, then stood right up against the bars of Maldovah's cell and bared her neck to him. The feral Saxhleel looked at her suspiciously for several moments, then carefully placed his doll on the bunk before getting off it and inching towards the bars.

As she felt Maldovah snuffling the skin of her neck, Lydia became aware of a growing heat beginning to creep over her, then when his fangs pierced her vein, a moisture grew between her thighs. As the fangs were withdrawn and the suckling began, Lydia's breathing and heartbeat sped up, and she felt her nipples tightening. Then, as the feeding continued, the muscles of her thighs and lower torso tightened almost unbearably. Finally, whilst the wounds in her neck were being healed, Lydia's muscles suddenly released all at once, pulsing simultaneously at regular intervals of just under a second, and her world seemed to explode into a sea of white.

"Wow," Lydia said, collapsing to the stone floor of the prison as Maldovah stalked back to his bunk. "I never knew being fed on could be so good. People are really stupid to fear vampires."

By the time the guard came back into the room, Lydia was sitting on the stool in front of the bars, looking demure if a little flushed.

"Ma'am," the guard nervously began. "I'm to ask you to try and speed up your visit."

Nodding, Lydia said, "I've just finished, anyway. The Argonian's name is Maldovah."

She stood up, and both women left the room.

✱   ✱   ✱

Maldovah had only just closed his eyes to try and go to sleep when the loud clanking of several metal-shelled prey put him on edge, and he rumbled irritably as he got up and stood by the door of his cage just as several guards entered the room.

Believing that his prisoner might try to make a break for it, Commander Caius pointed at two guards and said, "You and you. When the door opens, I want you to go in there and restrain the prisoner against the wall."

The selected guards grumbled slightly, but followed the order nevertheless, and when Maldovah found his arms and legs pinned, the movement of his tail restricted, he sought to fight off the prey holding him. When this proved unsuccessful due to the awkward angles, however, he instead breathed fire at the others, smirking when one of them fell to the floor, clutching his face.

Again Commander Caius was pointing and giving orders. "You two, take that man to the Temple of Kynareth. You, you're nice and fast. Get in there and hold the creature's snout closed."

When Maldovah saw the prey running towards him, he again tried to incinerate her, but she simply dodged out of the way each time until her hands were wrapped very tightly around his snout. The feral Saxhleel moved his head around to try and make the prey let go, but she refused to do so, simply moving her hands along with the movements of his head.

Now that the prisoner was secured, Commander Caius said, "Put those furs on the bunk then put the parcels on top of them."

As the two parcels, one very large and one small, were being put down, the guard who had carried the furs saw something and picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked, holding up Maldovah's doll, which he had dropped because of the pressure on his wrist, the noise of its fall having gone unheard in the chaos.

Noticing the prisoner tracking the movement of the guard's hand, anger in his eyes, Commander Caius calmly ordered, "Put that back where you found it."

"But sir," the guard protested.

"Put it back or face the Jarl on a charge of insubordination. Your choice."

Grumbling, the guard did as he had been told, then followed a further order to remove the uneaten gruel from the cell.

Once the guards holding Maldovah were back on the other side of the bars and the door was again locked, the entire group fled into the other room, chased by the feral Saxhleel's fire breath, and when they were all finally safe, Commander Caius wiped his forehead and muttered, "I really can't wait until that interpreter gets here."

✱   ✱   ✱

Once all the prey were gone, Maldovah investigated the things they had left, rumbling with approval over the gemstones and jewellery. They obviously wished to win his favour, although they had chosen to go a very strange way about it.

For the next several minutes, Maldovah stashed his small hoard under the bunk and arranged the furs to hide it as well as to be comfortable, then he used the bolts of cloth to make his nest on top. After this, now at peace again, the feral Saxhleel lay down, curled his tail around himself, and finally dropped off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

# Chapter Six.

It was late in the evening by the time Maldovah woke up again, and when he opened his eyes, he could see a dish of meat on the floor of his cage just behind the barred wall. Accordingly, he got up and sniffed at it to check for any hidden nasties, then cooked it with his fire breath before eating while still on all fours, picking the meat up directly with his mouth. He had only just finished when he received another visitor, a prey whose name seemed to be Vilkas, going by what he said when pointing to himself.

"Right, I'll leave you to it," the guard who had escorted Vilkas said. "Let me know when you've finished."

Once the guard was gone, Vilkas, like Lydia before him, removed his breastplate and exposed his neck, then pressed himself against the cell bars so Maldovah could more easily reach him. As he sniffed at the Nord, the feral Saxhleel was surprised by the smell of predator beneath his prey scent. If he was a predator, then why was he offering himself up to be fed from like prey? With this thought, Maldovah let Vilkas go and backed away from him, shaking his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Vilkas asked. "Don't you want to feed?" He again presented his neck, gratified when the offer was this time accepted.

While Vilkas could not say he enjoyed being fed from in the same way or with the same intensity that Lydia had, he was nonetheless satisfied with the wash of contentment that spread over him as the feral Saxhleel took his fill.

Once he had replaced his breastplate, Vilkas stayed for several more minutes for appearances' sake, then left Dragonsreach Dungeon with a nod to the guard on his way out. He had no way of knowing that she had watched his entire visit as she had Lydia's, although it was no longer out of concern.

✱   ✱   ✱

Several feedings after the one with Vilkas, each one from a different source, Maldovah was surprised when one of the metal-shelled prey whose nest his cage was in removed her breastplate and exposed her neck. Suspicious of this strange behaviour, he remained on his nest, flicking the end of his tail in distress.

"Please," the guard whispered. "I just want to know what it's like."

Her efforts were in vain, however, and she was forced to once again don her breastplate and return to the other room, her disappointment almost palpable.

✱   ✱   ✱

Later that day, Maldovah saw a man with a sandy beard and wearing robes and a hood enter the room and sit on the stool in front of his cage.

 _"Hello,"_ the man said. _"My name is Wulfgar. What is yours?"_

At this short speech, the feral Saxhleel brightened. Finally, a prey who used words he could understand! _"I am Maldovah,"_ he answered.

 _"Little Dragon,"_ Wulfgar mused. _"A fitting name, almost descriptive."_

Upon hearing this, Maldovah snarled slightly. What did the prey mean by _almost_ descriptive? He was a dragon, and one who was smaller than most as a result of his premature hatching. There was no 'almost' about it!

 _"I apologise for the offence I have obviously caused you,"_ Wulfgar said, swallowing nervously.

 _"Have you come to feed me?"_ Maldovah asked, then when his question was met with a negative response, he continued, _"Then why are you here?"_

_"The Dovahkiin asked that I be here to act as an interpreter for you since you are one of only two people in Whiterun to speak Dovahzul."_

"Nisaad dovahkiin," the feral Saxhleel muttered in response.

At this, Wulfgar laughed out loud, saying, _"You are not the only one to express that belief. We Greybeards believe differently, however."_

_"There are more of you?"_

_"Not in Whiterun, no. The other three are at my home of High Hrothgar."_

_"I would like to go there one day. The only other person who understands me here is a dragon killer."_

_"Oh? What makes you say that?"_

_"He killed my mother."_

This statement discomfited Wulfgar. The Dovahkiin had attacked and killed a dragon with young? Said young was obviously not an actual dragon, of course, but the Greybeard knew he would have to learn the other side of the story before he might find peace with it.

 _"Do you know why I am being held in this cage?"_ Maldovah asked suddenly. _"Dragons are not for holding in cages."_

_"It is because you attacked the Dovahkiin."_

_"I attacked no Dovahkiin, I merely sought vengeance for the death of my mother. Wake me when someone comes to feed me."_ With this rather self-absorbed statement, Maldovah laid his head down and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nisaad dovahkiin," means "False dragonborn." Obviously.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nicked some of Sheogorath's dialogue from Oblivion and Skyrim only to make him recognisable, the majority of His dialogue in this chapter was written by myself.

# Chapter Seven.

Finally reaching the burnt out shack to the south of Helgen, Fadril Arano carefully crossed its brittle floorboards towards the open trapdoor he could see. If anything had survived the conflagration, which he doubted, it would most likely be in the root cellar beneath. Suddenly, as the Dovahkiin was almost at the trapdoor, the floor gave out from under him, dumping him six and a half feet below the ground in a fall which injured his left wrist.

"By the Night!" Fadril cursed as the pain hit him, leaving him wishing that he had brought a companion along as he treated the sprain.

One ice bandage and a weak health potion later, the Dunmer felt ready to begin his search, so he hastily scanned the underground room. Five minutes later, he was just about to give up when he saw something sticking out from under the charred debris that had fallen into the cellar with him, and he threw the pieces aside to expose an old blanket, thick with mildew.

Shuddering with disgust, Fadril nevertheless picked the blanket up and packed it away, double checked the cellar in case he had missed anything, finding only a surprisingly well preserved letter to Siddgeir, the Jarl of Falkreath, informing him of the dragon on Ancient's Ascent. The Dovahkiin discarded this letter since he had already dealt with the dragon, then levitated back to the upper floor before setting off to Solitude. There was a certain Daedric Prince he needed to speak to.

✱   ✱   ✱

"Ah, hello! I'm so glad you've decided to make a return visit. You adventurers generally don't come back once you've gained My favour and received your prize. You must want something else, hmm? Well, what is it?"

"Well," Fadril began, licking his lips nervously.

"Out with it, or I'll pull out your entrails! And I skip rope with them," Sheogorath impatiently burst out, winking one blind-looking eye.

"Do you know of an Argonian named Born-of-Shadow?"

"What? Who? No, not one of mine! Why would you think so?"

"He believes he's a dragon."

"Well, maybe he _is_ a dragon! Did you ever think of that?"

"How can someone be of two different races at the same time?"

"I tell you what, I'll leave you to puzzle your head over that little conundrum while I stay here with Pelagius. Will that do you? Now do you mind? I'm busy doing the fishstick. It's a very delicate state of mind!"

At this, the Dunmer blacked out, then when he came to and saw that his surroundings had changed to the dusty and cobwebbed walls of the Pelagius Wing, he knew that he had been dismissed. Sighing with frustration, Fadril got up and left the Blue Palace to make his way back to Whiterun Hold.

✱   ✱   ✱

Once back at Breezehome, Fadril cleaned, repaired, and restored the blanket, then gave it to Lydia along with some instructions after explaining what he knew of the feral Saxhleel imprisoned in Dragonsreach Dungeon. When he had finished, the Dovahkiin gave some orders to Commander Caius, then set off once again, this time for his manor in Hjaalmarch Hold. With all of his experiences over the past several days, he would only be able to fully relax with Valdimar sheathed inside him. What that man could do with his magic had to be experienced to be believed!

✱   ✱   ✱

Woken by the sound of a metal shell, Maldovah watched warily as the prey from earlier entered the room and walked up to the bars of his cage. Then, as she cast a wary eye at Wulfgar, the feral Saxhleel said, _"He is here to turn my words into your language, and yours into mine. Now, what do you want?"_

"I would like for you to feed from me, Maldovah."

_"Why? Do you seek to use the knowledge gained to harm me?"_

"No, it's simply that I've seen you feed on others and how much some of them enjoyed it, so I thought I might see if I can get the same pleasure."

After thinking about this for some moments, Maldovah said, _"Your offer is acceptable. I will feed from you."_

The guard almost sobbed with gratitude as she removed her breastplate, then as the feral Saxhleel was sniffing at her neck, her heart rate and breathing sped up with panic-laced pleasure as a hot flush spread over her body. Maldovah's fangs had only just pierced the guard's neck when she virtually burst with rapture, then she knew nothing more until she felt her wounds being licked, the thick moisture between her thighs and the lingering ache in her groin the only remaining evidence of her arousal.

 _"I would feed from you again,"_ Maldovah said. _"Your pleasure makes your blood taste all the sweeter."_

The guard gave a gasp of joy and heartily agreed before returning to the other room.


	8. Chapter Eight

# Chapter Eight.

Several minutes after the guard had initially left the room, she re-entered it, this time accompanied by Lydia. Then, at a sharp look from the other woman, she exited once again.

Now that she and Maldovah were relatively alone, Lydia stepped up to the bars of the feral Saxhleel's cell and began to remove her breastplate, only to be told, _"I do not yet need to feed."_

"Oh? Why not?"

 _"The prey who came in with you wished for me to take her blood, so I granted her the favour."_ Maldovah did not shrug his shoulders, but he might as well have done.

"Prey?" Lydia questioned, turning towards Wulfgar.

"Dragons think of all non-dragons as either predator or prey, with the latter designation being further split into prey which can be hunted and prey which shouldn't be hunted. That doesn't stop a dragon attacking a prey which shouldn't be hunted if they feel threatened by it, however."

"I see," Lydia said shortly, then she left the room, soon coming back with the guard. "Why did you ask Maldovah to feed from you?" the housecarl asked.

"I saw how much pleasure he gave to those he fed from, and I wanted to experience that at least once."

"You do know that you're now bound to secrecy and can never reveal what he is?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure the whole Guard is well aware that Maldovah's a dragon since he breathed fire at a group of us, including the commander."

Lydia stared dumbfoundedly at the guard until she winked, letting the other woman in on the fact that she was joking and would say nothing to cause her comrades to target the feral Saxhleel for destruction. After this, she unlocked the cell door at Lydia's request, then locked it again once Maldovah had packed up his things and left with the housecarl.

✱   ✱   ✱

The moment that Maldovah walked into Breezehome, he turned around and tried to leave again, only to find Lydia and Wulfgar in his way. Accordingly, he dropped his burden in order to shove them, then ran past and clambered up to the roof, where he perched with his tail waving from side to side, alternately hissing and making sneezing noises.

"Whose house is this?" Wulfgar asked.

"It belongs to the Thane of Whiterun," Lydia answered.

"Then might I suggest you find somewhere else for Maldovah to stay? He's aware of the fact that the Dovahkiin killed his mother, and no dragon would willingly stay in their enemy's 'nest'."

Quickly, Lydia explained the situation, then Wulfgar went outside to talk to Maldovah.

✱   ✱   ✱

_"Maldovah, you need to come inside for just a while."_

_"Why should I enter the nest of the dragon killer?"_

_"It is only temporary until Lydia has related something of import to you, then we will leave to stay at a public nest."_

_"Do you swear this on your honour as a dovah tinvaakin?"_

_"I do so swear it."_

_"Very well."_ With this, the feral Saxhleel jumped from the roof, landing fully on his feet with no sign of discomfort, Wulfgar wincing on his behalf before accompanying him indoors.

✱   ✱   ✱

As Maldovah entered the main room of Breezehome, preceded by Wulfgar, Lydia said, "I have been instructed by the Thane to offer you a meal while we talk, then to show you where you'll be staying afterwards."

 _"I will not eat in the nest of my enemy, nor will I stay here,"_ Maldovah replied. _"Just say what you have to say so I can leave again."_

Lydia blinked for a second, then said, "Very well. Now, let's begin. Do you recognise this?" As Lydia asked this question, she pulled out a brightly embroidered blanket covered with images copied from picture books.

All of a sudden, Maldovah's head was filled with the vague image of an Imperial prey using beige thread to stitch a cliffracer onto the blanket she held, then putting everything away with her sewing box before laying him in bed and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Angrily, the feral Saxhleel shook the memory away and snarled, _"What trickery is this?"_

"No trickery, Maldovah. Or should I call you Born-of-Shadow?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"When you were just a nestling, you were orphaned and taken to Honourhall Orphanage in Riften. It was there that you adopted an Imperial couple, who took you back to their home in Falkreath. Some time after that, you became a vampire, then several months later, your home was burnt down by Saalummonah, whom you obviously adopted as your new mother."

_"You do not speak the truth."_

"I assure you that I _am_ speaking the truth."

_"Then prove it!"_

Lydia approached Maldovah, asking if she could touch him, and upon being given the necessary permission, began rubbing his right shoulder at the point where it met his neck. Immediately, the feral Saxhleel virtually melted into the touch, crooning tunelessly as he did so.

Once Maldovah had come back to himself again, Lydia asked, "Do you believe me now?"

_"How do you know all this?"_

"The Dovahkiin often visited your Imperial family even before you lived with them, so he knew of your sweet spot through that. The rest had to be put together from what evidence he had, and your true identity has just been confirmed by the location of your sweet spot."

_"Why did the nisaad dovahkiin kill my mother? Was it to take me away from her?"_

"No. In fact, he had no idea of your continuing existence until his investigation, believing you to have perished with your Imperial parents. The reason your dragon mother was killed was because she continued to attack when told by the Dovahkiin that he only wanted to approach the word wall on Ancient's Ascent. Furthermore, he would have left and tried once she was away from the mountain if he'd realised that she was a nesting mother. I assure you, the Dovahkiin isn't a vicious man, and you have nothing to fear from him. He does kill dragons, true, but only when presented with no other choice."

 _"Very well, I will believe you, but I still will not eat or build my nest here."_ With that, Maldovah gathered up his things, then stalked from Breezehome, Wulfgar following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dovah tinvaakin" means "dragon speaker".

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa’s Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
